Reality Trip
by Samsapoping
Summary: Vanellope Von Schweetz has been glitching for 16 years in her game world of Sugar Rush. But during one night, she glitches the fourth wall. Now she's in our world and must survive a day with Penny Forrester and her dog, Bolt! Will she return to Sugar Rush or will Hollywood swallow her with fame?
1. Chapter 1: A Celebrity's Night Out!

**Before Wreck-it Ralph came out, the first Disney CG animated film that I loved was Bolt! Originally this story was supposed to be just a Pokemon crossover with our world, but I decided to delete it. The pokemon version felt too happy and sounded like something the writers of Family Guy would write. Plus, it probably would have pissed everyone who hates Pearlshipping. (AshxDawn)  
**

**This version (I think) will be better!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Litwak's Family Fun Center**

Unknown POV

The sky was glimmering with tiny diamonds as I was entering the mostly empty parking lot of my local arcade. It was seven o' clock of this warm school night; which meant I only had one hour of playtime. One hour left until the arcade closes. Enough time for the average kid to have some fun. It was also a great time to avoid busy hours. In case things became chaotic, I was well equipped with a special button to escape.

"Looks good enough." I said, folding up my scooter.

"At least a game or two, then I'm out.

I went to the closest bush from me and took my backpack off. I placed the red scooter in the bag and brought out a red cap. My black bicycle helmet with my hat and hid my backpack in the bush. Since the bag was green, it blended well inside the large plant. My parking spot got pinpointed in my brain as I made my way to fun.

* * *

**Inside Litwak's Arcade**

"Come on in, Girl!" The owner greeted.

A tall, skinny man with big glasses opened the door for me. Attached to his referee like shirt was his name tag that said, "Mr. Litwak". The owner gave me a suspicious look, making me feel that it was bad idea to come here. He cleaned his big glasses and checked once more.

"You looked familiar." Mr. Litwak said.

"Huh?" I muttered, nearly about to leave.

"You look like my Nana when she was your get!" The owner commented.

"Oh! uh...thanks?" I blushed a little.

"Anyway, enjoy the final hour!" I heard, entering he center.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Countryside**

Normal POV

It was a peaceful night at the fields as a family of pets were relaxing in their ranch house. Well, two out of the three animals were chilling. A white German Shepard with a black lightning bolt on his left side lying in front of the front door, waiting for it to open. Waiting for his beloved owner to return. A black cat saw his friend from the living room couch and jumped off to him.

"She'll be back in an hour, Bolt!" The cat reminded the dog.

"Where did Penny say she was going again?" The German Shepard asked.

"She's at the arcade!" The cat answered.

"Arcade?" Bolt repeated.

"A place that separates the boys from the girls. Where pockets of money pour out of children for electronic entertainment." A chubby hamster said dramatically.

The dog and cat went back into the living room where the hamster was watching television. A commercial came on advertising a new game called, "Hero's Duty". An arcade game about an bug invasion on Earth. The ad then said where the game was located within the area. The game was playable in an arcade on Route 83.

"That's where Penny went." The cat said.

"Why would she go there, if she plays games here?" Bolt wondered.

"I think she wants to make some fiends." The cat guessed.

"Shh... Bolt's gonna attack the mothership!" The hamster squeaked excitedly.

* * *

**Back at Litwak's: 30 Minutes Later**

Penny's POV

"Congratulations, Soldier! It is my honor to bestow upon you the Medal of Heroes!"

It was now 7:30pm and my identity was still uncover. Hero's Duty came to its closed as I used the motion gun to enter my initials. I may have not gotten to the number one spot, but I got six on the rankings list. I put the gun back in its place and began searching for one more game. There were still around five kids my age in the building while I was looking. So far I played, Fix-it Felix Jr.,Galaga, Street Fighter 2, some pinball, and Hero's Duty,

"S-U-G-A-R Jump into your racer..."

A familiar song rang in my ears as I went to the front of the arcade. A colorful cabinet was playing a catchy Japanese tune describing what the game was about. Candy styled lights were flashing along with the music while the game was on the title screen.

"Sugar Rush." I read the marquee.

After a few seconds of thinking, I took the right screen, popped in a quarter, and pressed the start button. The screen switched to the character select screen, giving me nine chibi characters to play as. For fun, I chose the girl who was wearing a green jacket and had pieces of candy on her hair. There were even some candy in her ponytail.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz!" The game announcer said.

While Vanellope's animation was going on, another blonde girl took her left seat and started her own game. I quickly glanced at her and got what I wanted to see. She was wearing a big pair of glasses and had a pink headband on her head. I then went back to my screen and hit start for a track. I took off my hat for a better view and placed it beside my seat. My game began as I waited for the signal.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"GO!"

My right foot stepped on the virtual gas, accelerating my character. The rest of the controls more realistic than playing a racing game on the Nintendo Wii. It was basically the equivalent of driving a real car. My hands were on the wheel while my boots were on the gas and break peddles.

"Nice night we're having!" The girl said.

"Ya!" I nodded.

"What's your..."

I felt my heart jumped by the sudden stop of the girl's question stopping in her mouth. If she was going to ask my name, she must have gotten my identity just by seeing my face. I may have lost my cover, but keeping it in a half an hour was a record for me. Even in school, the kids still think I'm a Hollywood star even though I quit five years ago. It's one flaw about being a celebrity. You can lose all your fame, but you'll always have a group of fans snooping on you.

"Are you Penny Forrester?" The blonde smiled.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Are you THE Penny from Bolt?" She questioned.

"I quit the show after the studio fire incident five years ago." I answered.

"The new Penny on the show is another girl." I replied.

"So she's your stunt devil?" The blonde wondered.

"You can say that." I said.

"Like I said, I left Hollywood five years ago." I concluded.

"That's cool. I stopped watching the show when they introduced the aliens." I heard.

"Sorry I don't have a pen nor paper for autographs." I apologized.

The girl brought out her smartphone and took a picture without me getting ready.

"Just don't brag about it on Facebook." I responded.

"I'm only going to show it to my friends." The girl replied, putting her phone away.

"OH MY GOD!" A boy cried.

"It's Penny Forrester from Bolt!" Another kid cried.

The incoming mob was my cue to leave. My left hand quickly smack my right chest, feeling a button that was in my shirt. I watched my arm vanished as I made a mad dash out the door.

"Stealth camouflage?" A boy exclaimed.

"Where did she go?" Another kid wondered.

"Check the back!" A girl guessed.

The crowd of screaming kids ran off to the back of the building, giving me some time to flee. Little id my fans know that I was hiding in a bush a few feet away from the front door. I crawled out of the plant and got the leaves off of me on the way to my bag. Time was ticking as I strapped my helmet on, unfold my scooter, wear my backpack, and get on.

"Not a bad night!" I commented, deactivating the stealth camouflage with a single slap.

Before the fans could even react, I had left the parking lot. Heading south on Route 83, the car lights were showing me the way back home. Back to the countryside of Hollywood, California to get some shut eye. It was a good night, but predictible. Being normal is still difficult, even for five years straight. As long as my Bolt (the show) is on TV, my fame won't go away. I didn't mind, but it would be nice to be treated normally for at least a weekend.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**

**Two Fun Facts About Me: **

**1. Back when Miley Cyrus came to Providence, RI for the Hannah Montana: Best of Both Worlds tour, my friend won not only tickets to the sold out show, but she took me to the show to meet Miley backstage! The meet and greet was awesome, but the show was HORRIFIC! Let's just say I'm those kinds of people who can't tolerate screaming in general. I did it once, I'll stick with just listening to regular versions of songs as if they're heard on Itunes, the radio, or CD.**

**2. November 21, 2008: The day that not only Bolt and Twilight both came out, but I got my bottom braces as well!**


	2. Chapter 2: Glitching the 4th Wall

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Countryside**

Normal POV

"Why is the Green Eyed Man gonna help Bolt fight the aliens?" The hamster asked.

"Maybe because the show is dying, Rhino." Mittens answered.

"Please, the show died five years ago!" Rhino squeaked, pressing the power button on the television remote.

The disappointed rodent jumped down into her ball and closed the lid. He was about to make his way to the stairs, when everyone heard the front door squeak. Bolt quickly ran out of the room to defend his family's home, but his guard instantly dropped.

* * *

Penny's POV

"Mom, I'm home!" I called out.

My foot only made it passed the doorway before my favorite pet laid his paws to my chest. His long tongue was sticking out, pampering with joy by my return. I knelt down to his level and gave a kiss on the big black nose and wrapped my arms around him. Mom came down the stairs and greeted me after I was done with Bolt.

"You're back early!" My mom welcomed me.

"Did you have a fun time?" She wondered.

"I had a good half an hour." I nodded.

"I was having my last game when a girl found out who I was." I explained about my early departure.

"Kids are still idolizing you?" My mom asked with disbelief.

"Five years and still happening." I nodded.

I separated away from Bolt and grabbed the rolling hamster ball with Rhino inside. With him in my hands while Bolt and Mittens beside me, it felt like a good time to hit the hay. A school day was approaching with a Biology test I needed to taking the morning. I did studied the materials, but sleep was acquired for a working brain.

"I'm going to bed. I have a test first period tomorrow." I told my mom.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth!" Mom reminded me as I made my way up the stairs.

"I will!"

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

Unknown POV

"**Come on!"**

It's been two hours. Two hours since the last game started where some brunette chose me to play as. I was going to give her a good game, but after she froze me in the middle of Cakeway, I kind of guessed who she really was. She was just another gamer who just leaves the game on without giving a cow that they just wasted a quarter.

The sounds of my friends were growing louder each second as their racers all started to overlap me once more. The one who was in the lead was my best friend Taffyta Muttonfudge. Behind her in the top nine were Rancis, Snowanna, Minty, Crumbelina, Candlehead, Jubileena and two other racers. Each one blazed by me and told me to finish the race. Problem was either someone was still controlling me or my kart got wrecked.

With some more moments of silence, I began to hear noises coming from the outside.

"**You have the key, Bob?" **A man asked.

"**Yes, and you have the screwdriver and bucket, Joey?" **Bob wondered.

"**Yep, time to loot!" **The other person yelled.

My eyes widen at what I just heard from the other side. We were about to get robbed of all the money we received during the week and we were helpless to save the arcade. We were all just pawns in our games who just repeat our actions until our games is over. All I could do was just watch the monitor behind me when the robbers weren't looking at my game.

"Not again." I groaned, backing up my car.

Suddenly while I was reversing, my code began to bug out once more. Glitching became natural for a character who's been doing it for years. Your body just becomes unstabled for a few seconds and then it returns to being stabled. Sixteen years I've been a glitchy character and I'm proud of it. Unfortunately, the current seconds were lasting longer than I thought as my vehicle was flooring faster.

"What the..."

My foot was stuck on the gas as I was backing up quickly. Reversing down the road until I saw the incoming edge rising back. A rushing river was where I was going to fall in if I didn't stop myself, but it was no use. I as pinned to my seat as I closed my eyes, screaming for help.

"HELP!"

"**EEEEEEEEE!"**

"GAAAHHHHHH, MY LEG! MY SPINE!"

"Bob, what's..."

"HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP!"

I slowly opened my lids to see what heaven looked like. Electronic noises were playing all corners around me, making me wonder where I really was. Was this where video game characters go when they perish? I opened my eyes and discovered I was at. Pain in my noggin told me that my life was still going, but my game has changed tremendously.

"Where am I?" I wondered.

"Is this the arcade?" I guessed, seeing the games in the large room.

A piece of metal dropped on the hard floor, turning to the robber in front of me. A slender man dressed in black ran out the door in fear. Terror of a video game character coming to pure life. With the door closing, I zoomed my kart out of the building and rammed the teenage boy to the concrete.

"Next time, think before you rob!" I yelled.

Sirens began to approached through the peaceful night, giving me the signal to flee the area. A group of cars headed up north, giving me an idea on where to go. I turned on my lights and rode off on the unknown highway. I didn't know where the road was leading me to, but that was the least of my worries.

"**I'll come back tomorrow."**

I was driving down the river of life all alone. Large sharks that were bigger than my fish were driving along, keeping me from going at their speed. The farther I drove, the more homesick I was becoming. I was lost in this mysterious world with no directions to go. My code told me to escape before the police arrived to the arcade, but that was it. I needed a sign of what to do next.

"Los Angeles, California?" I read a street sign.

"I'll go check it out!" I decided, taking the exit.

A rumble of thunder growled throughout the night sky while I made the right turn. That was a sheer warning for me to find some shelter before a storm arrives.

During those sixteen years of glitching, everyone in Sugar Rush treated me like I was some kind of accident. They prevented me to join them in their races and I couldn't leave the game. After I met a retro "bad guy" when my game was hacked, he freed me from my own game. I've learned so many ways in life and how to survive. With no lives to revive me, those skills were going to be tested. Failure would result in a game over.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: COPS: Hollywood Edition

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Countryside**

The weather was becoming too intense for myself and for my car. Drops of nature's liquid were pouring from above while I was entering the farmlands of Los Angeles. Large farmlands were divided by fences, protecting the crops. This was bad for me, considering finding a place for shelter. The material of the steering wheel started to trench away in my hands, meaning I needed to hurry. A kart made entirely out of candy meeting rain didn't mix.

"A tree!" I exclaimed.

A tall shady tree stood next to someone's farmhouse. The lights were off, meaning either the people were away or asleep. My twinkies were betting that the people were sleeping. I parked my car off of the dirty driveway and climbed the tree. Unlike the candy cane trees in my world, the new shelter I chose felt rough. Rough, but sort of sticky. I climbed until I felt the biggest branch. Green leaves concealed my appearance as a bolt of lightning flashed the whole area.

"This will be a LONG night." I said, getting ready to sleep.

Rain continued to pour on me, but it became less due to leaves above catching the drops. I re sted my back against the rough plant and drifted off into the pit of slumber.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Penny's POV

"**BUZZ! BUZZ!"**

The obnoxious alarm awakened everyone in the room. The day had officially begun, but it was going to be a school day. I slammed my hand on the rectangular button to stop the buzzing and shook my head to shake my head to blow away the remaining sleep.

"Mmmmm, morning." I moaned.

I removed the blankets covering me and made my way to the bathroom. Nothing like a warm shower to get ready for school. For any day!

* * *

**Dining Room: Half Hour Later**

"Morning, Mom!" I called out while going down the stairs.

I entered the Dining Room where Mom was watching the medium sized television. The news was on with a report about some kind of robbery that happened last night. I went to make my coffee while the reporters were talking.

"**For those who are joining us,, two robbers were found injured at Litwak's Family..."**

My attention got sucked towards the television after the arcade was mentioned. The same arcade I went to last night for some fun. A video was then played, revealing how the criminals were stopped. Everything seemed typical coming from a security camera, but then the scene flickered a brief second. All of a sudden, one of the robbers started screaming in pain as the camera came back. A random little girl in a go-kart was suddenly shown crushing the robber in the back where the old school games were. Ironically, the girl looked exactly like the character I chose when I was playing Sugar Rush last night. She even had an exact duplicate of one of the character's go-karts.

"What kind of girl goes in an arcade at nine at night?" My mom responded.

That was a really good question. Last I checked, Litwak's Arcade closed at eight, but the video footage said that the event happened at 9:30pm. If the arcade was closed, then how did the little girl get in the building with the car? Pieces of glass weren't visible at the screen.

"Knock! Knock!"

Bolt started barking at the door, defending the family as I consoled my dog. I opened the door and spotted two cops standing on the porch. A duo of a white cop and a black one stood at the door, wanting some help.

"Hello Officers!" I greeted the police.

"Are you Penny Forrester?" The black cop asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"I'm Marc Souza and this is is Riley Johnson. We're here to ask you some questions." The white man told me.

"O-ok." I nodded.

"May we come in?" Riley asked.

"Sure." I answered.

I allowed the cops to enter the house, wondering about questions I was going to get. I had done nothing wrong in my life so far and I know I wasn't gonna start now. I maybe a celebrity, but I'm not as bad as Miley Cyrus or Lindsey Lohan. Those girls seriously lost their cools years ago. If it was about the robbery last night, the LAPD must be crazy.

"Mom, the police are here!" I called out.

"The police?!" My mom shrieked.

"Don't worry Mrs. Forrester! We're just here to ask your daughter some questions about last night's robbery." Marc exclaimed.

"OK?" My mom nodded.

The cops took their seats at the table while my mom turned off the TV. I took my seat, facing the cops and the front hall with my mom sitting beside me. Marc brought out a small tablet computer while Riley took out a tiny black note book. With the tablet booting up, we were awaiting the first question of my police interview.

"When you were at Litwak's last night, anything suspicious happened during your visit?" Riley asked.

"Any weird eye looks or whisperings?" He replied.

"Mr. Litwak did stare at me when I entered the arcade." I answered.

"Did he say anything?" Marc said.

"He welcomed me in, gave me a stare, and then he said that I looked like his Nana when she was my age." I told them.

Riley laughed at what my response was.

"What time did you arrive at the arcade?" Marc asked.

"At 7:00pm." I nodded.

"I had dinner at five, did an hour of homework, and spend at least an hour at Litwak's." I exclaimed.

"Did you get a ride to the arcade?" Riley wondered.

"I rode there on my scooter." I said.

"We found a red cap next to the Sugar Rush cabinet, did a DNA test on it and discovered it's yours. Can you tell us why you left your hat there?" Marc asked.

Now we were at a hard question. The answer was tickling my tongue, but it was going to be difficult to not spoil the beans. Sadly, the truth needed to be expose once more. I let out a deep breath before I spat the truth to the police.

"I left at 7:30pm because a blonde girl blew my cover while I was playing Sugar Rush. The hat was my disguise from the kids." I said.

"So you took the hat off because it was distracting you from the game?" Riley asked.

"Yes, but the truth why I wore the hat was because I wanted to feel normal." I said.

"Normal?" The cops repeated.

"Kids still think I'm the Penny from the TV series, Bolt!" I confessed.

* * *

Normal POV

While Penny was confessing to the police about her former job, her German Shepard suddenly got some kind of scent. Sniffing for the trail, the smell felt like it was so close by. He went out the kitchen and turned towards the doorway where the trail was coming from. Mittens saw her friend leave the house, wondering what he was smelling.

"Bolt?" The black cat meowed.

She ran outside to find the "super" dog, only to see him running to the side of the ran to where the big tree was growing and found Bolt sniffing a pink car.

"Now THAT'S a car!" Mittens responded.

A go-kart that looked like it was constructed by candy was resting underneath the shady tree. Mixed with multiple flavors the pink vehicle was decorated with sprinkles and etc. On the right side was the signature of the car's driver.

"I think that kart is the one that stopped those robbers!" The cat guessed.

"If so, Mittens, then where's that girl?" Bolt realized.

"HEY!" A kid shouted.

The two animals looked up and spotted an angry little girl looking down. Her brown pupils were on the two pets as she jumped down from branch to branch. She landed back on the grassy plains without a problem and shielded her kart from the hungry dog. Although the car was being protected, Bolt had a new food choice to eat. Black spaghetti with candy topping; which meant the girl's hair.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The kid wondered, seeing the pampering dog.

* * *

**Back at the House**

Penny's POV

"So just a few questions and we'll be off." Marc informed.

"OK." I nodded.

"What did the blonde girl look like?" The white cop wondered.

"She had a pink nose, wore a pink headband over her long blonde hair, had a short sleeve pink shirt, and was about my height." I described.

"Does she go to your school?" Riley asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"OK, and one last question." Marc said.

"Shoot away!" I nodded.

"Have you seen a girl who looks like this?" The white officer concluded.

He turned his tablet around and showed me an image that was online. Taken from a gaming site from "IGN", an image of a chibi girl smiled at me. The same girl I played with last night in Sugar Rush. Too add more confusion, the same go-kart that was identical to the one on the news was also included in the picture. What did the police want with the cosplayer?

"Well I did played as her last night." I laughed a little.

"Any little girl dressed like that?" Riley wondered.

"No." I answered.

"**HEEEELP!"**

A young shriek for help interrupted the conversation as we all turned to see where it was coming from. From what we heard, the call sounded like a little girl. To ad a little confusion, a strange odor of rotten candy touched my nose, causing me to breathe in the stench. I looked down to see if Bolt had pooped on the rug, only to find him missing. Then I realized that I left the front door open.

"Excuse me, officers." I calmly said.

My feet ran to the front door where the cries became louder. My nose picked up the scent coming from my right as I made my way to the big tree. The second I saw my boy, I gasped in horror at what he was doing.

"BOLT, STOP!" I demanded, furiously.

My dog immediately ceased feasting on a little girl's black hair and gave me a look. He tried to sub dose me, but deep down, he knew he was in BIG trouble.

"BAD DOG! BAD DOG!" I yelled.

Bolt dropped the girl's hair and slowly went to m with guilt. My right hand responded to the sad look by pointing to the front door.

"GET BACK IN THE HOUSE!" I commanded.

A whimper was heard by the trounlemaker as he slowly made his way back inside. I watched his every move in case he was going to pull a trick on me. Thankfully, he didn't. I turned to the injured child to find Mittens standing next to her.

"You too, Mittens!" I implied.

"Meow?" The black cat blinked.

"I know you did nothing wrong. Mom will give you some food, if you get back inside." I smiled.

The feline nodded and ran off to the house, leaving the two of us in the fields. The girl rubbed her head to eased the sharp pain of pulling hair, groaning during the process. I knelt down to her level, curious to see if she was okay. Compared to my size, the kid was really small. She was about the size of Bolt; which was a third of my height.

"Huh?" I spotted what was behind the girl.

A pink go-kart rested before me, giving the smelly stench of wet candy. I then turned back and forth from the car to the girl, trying to put the clues together. The car looked identical to the one that crashed the arcade and the girl was a copy of the character I played on Sugar Rush. Was this girl the one who stopped the robbers? With a Twizzler used a hair scrunchy for her raven-black ponytail, hazel eyes, and green jacket, it was completing the puzzle.

"Do you have a neck problem, Girl?" The girl wondered.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Glitch

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you have a neck problem, Girl?"

My head stopped twitching at the candy go-kart, giving the owner her attention. The young girl gave me a raised eyebrow in concern of my weird behavior. I expanded my nostrils a couple times to ch the child's scent. Like her car, her hair even smelled like a cupcake in a puddle.

"That's weird." I sniffed.

"Are you like this towards children?" The kid insulted.

"You smell fruity!" I answered.

"No wonder why my dog went after you!" I replied.

"You should keep that mutt on a leash!" I was told.

"Sorry about that." I apologized.

"Just keep your pets in the house! They may wander off." The girl responded.

The irony of the youth's advice brought back the bad memories of how I quit Bolt's show five years ago. The studio was trying to fool my dog into believing our show was reality. The charade ended after Bilt I was captured by Dr. Calico during a taping of a cliffhanger episode. I was then forced to continue the show with a "fake" Bolt; which nearly cost me my life. If my dog hadn't returned when the studio got burnt down, my soul would be in heaven.

"Something wrong?" I heard.

"Huh? N-nothing!" I awoke.

"I wonder why you're here." I said.

A breath was taken by the child before she began her explanation of her presence. Her story started with another insult at me. I easily accepted the blame of what Bolt did because I left the front door opened. The new blame however, sounded delusional. Apparently, I left her stuck for two hours after I left Litwak's Arcade last night. When she heard that the arcade was getting robbed, she floored backwards into one of the robbers.

She then drove the candy vehicle at the other thief and drove off after she heard police sirens coming. Finally, she came here to shelter herself and her car from the storm.

"And that's my story!" The little girl concluded.

"You drove that thing all the way here?" I gasped.

"Yes, isn't it a thing of beauty?" The child turned to her vehicle.

I got on my feet and reexamined the candy go-kart. While walking around inhaling the nasty stench of rotted candy, the girl revealed a secret about her car. At first I didn't believe it, but the smell was countering my denial. She told me that the kart was made out of REAL candy flavors. Chocolate, vanilla, you name it. The car smelled multi-flavored.

"How on Earth did you make this?" My eyes widened.

"A friend of mine helped me create it a few months ago." The kid said.

I looked down near the back left wheel to discover two signatures. Written to what seemed like ketchup, it labeled two names I recognized. Two names that were given to two video game characters. The first name belonged to the villain of the 80s' arcade game, Fix-it Felix Jr. The second signature made me question the young girl.

"Is your name really Vanellope?" I turned to the kid, lying in front of me.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz is my name!" She nodded.

"Don't lie to me." I said.

"Really! I'm the character you chose in Sugar Rush last night!" She convinced me.

"THERE SHE IS!"

Our conversation ended as the two cops from inside, came out to see the hero. In a blink of an eye, "Vanellope" flashed before us an jumped off her kart. She then scurried up the tree by the cops got to me.

"What do you guys want?" The scared girl cried.

"Incredible!" I head.

I turned around to find Riley examined the "weapon". Marc got his attention towards "Vanellope" while his black sidekick was taking pictures with his smartphone. They told me to returned me to return into the house, but I didn't want to. I turned to the poor girl and saw fear in her eyes. Frozen against the trunk with her feet standing on the branch, made me feel bad for her.

"You guys aren't going to arrest her?" I guessed.

"She's just a little girl!" I exclaimed.

"Of course not!" Marc turned to me.

* * *

Vanellope's POV

A sigh of relief got blown out of my mouth after my ears heard where I wasn't going. The plan unfortunately, sounded just as bad. They wanted to take me to the Police Station, interrogate me, and send me to my parents. Only problem was the fact that I didn't have any parents. Knowing that the police will think I'm delusional, I needed to escape. It would have been simple, IF MY CAR WASN'T FOUND BY THE COPS! With them facing the gamer, the time now, but there was bi whee to go. No whee, but what was in front of me.

"**Hmmm..."**

An evil grin grew on my adorable face as a window became in sight. It was a risk plan but I had no other choice. All that I required to flee was my agility and my powers. Failure to glitch would be the only draw back. Shattered pieces of glass sticking into m flesh sounded deadly, but it was a risk I needed to take.

"**Branch seems closer to window..."**

"**No strong wind,..."**

"**OK, let's do this!"**

* * *

Penny's POV

"What if she doesn't have..."

The sounds of leaves falling disturbed my conversation as we all looked up. The crazy child was about to make a daring dash towards my bedroom window. I screamed for the girl's life, but something extraordinary happened. No human on Earth could do what we witnessed, and this is coming from a girl who starred in an action television show. "Vanellope" flashed blue for a second, then vanished without a trace.

"Did...she...just..." Riley struggled to say.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I gasped.

Another flash illuminated my bedroom, giving us the possibility that the candy girl teleported inside. The cops ran back in the house, forcing me to follow them. I gave the directions to my room as I stopped passed the door. With the smell of coffee and pancakes in the air, the boys were on their own. T was 7:00am; which meant I only had a half an hour before the bus reached the bus stop.

* * *

Vanellope's POV

"Shhh..., quiet." I whispered.

Perhaps coming in here was a bad idea as a noisy hamster was trying to blow my cover. Squeaking like a freak, the brown rodent was hopping around in its cage wildly. Almost as if it was happy to meet me. Hopefully the dog wasn't on his way to see me again.

While the small pet was pestering me, my eyes were scanning for a hiding place. The room was large enough for two people to sleep in. Photos of the teenager and her mutt were all over the walls. Just by seeing how many photos she had, she seemed more lonely than I was. A queen sized bed was near the window I entered from, facing the eastern wall. In front of the bed laid the hamster's cage on a desk with some kind of computer next to it. Next to the desk, was where the cops were going to come in

"**Guess I'll take the closet!"**

My feet quickly made a mad dash into the southern wall closet, sliding the wooden door as I got inside.

"Huh?"

The thought of a bug on me came up as I felt something land on my head. It became especially confusing whether it was just a sprinkle moving down my hair or not. My palm pressed against something as I watched the police come into the bedroom. Frozen in fear, my code pressure was rising. Praying they wouldn't find the silent me.

"**Please don't see me."**

"**Please don't see me."**

"Check the closet." The white cop said.

"Oh snap."

* * *

**please Review and Comment!**


End file.
